Flame & Keys
by NyanSkittles
Summary: When Lucy finds out about the New festival devoted to Fairy tail anniversary she has to do a job in the Fairy Tail parade. Which is to kiss Natsu! NaLu fanfiction Short 3 part series!
1. Chapter 1: First kiss!

**The morning sun had just been rising from where I could had seen. The bright light had shun through my large clear window right where I had been sleeping. The warm rays hit my face telling me it was morning. I push the blankets off of my bed onto the side and stretch. Mainly my arms and legs cracked as I reach my self up. I began placing my slippers and walk down to the bathroom. The first thing I did ever morning was take a bath to help myself get up more. Then I decided to change into one of my favorite outfits. It was a blue skirt with a blue and white top and of course black boots. I ran outside not forgetting my celestial keys and walked down to my guild, Fairy Tail. I looked around the town and surprised at what I saw. Thieu were balloons everywhere. Also a lot of stands where being set up. I wondered if a special event might have happened.I saw the big bright guild from across my eye and head in. I nudge open one of the large doors.  
**

**"Lucy! Your here for the grand event today!" Happy looked cherry and waved **

**"Grand...Event?" I stood in question while closing the doors**

**"Everyone celebrating for the 190th year of Fairy tail!" Natsu jumped**

**"Oh...Okay" I walked as if today was going to be normal**

**"Lucy..." Levy crowded behind me whispering in my ear like something funny she was going to say **

**"You know...When we have our parade someone every year has to kiss a guy in front of everyone for the event. It's the masters orders just to play around with us...He even gets to pick who it is" She laughs blushing**

**"WH-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I fell over studded **

**I was mostly scared at the fact that this would be my FIRST time kissing someone. The worst part is that I have to do it in front of everyone!  
**

* * *

**Everyone enters outside looking at all the stands filled with candy, food and games. Of course Natsu had to go through all of them! I laugh as I see him and Happy gobbling food up. After a couple hours we head back into the guild planning all the stuff for the main event which was the Fairy Tail parade. The master finally came out.  
**

**"First Juvia and Gray will do the Water & Ice act"  
**

**Juvia jumped blushing in happiness **

**"Next Erza and Laxus will do the Sword and lighting acT" **

**He began going through the list of names and I was dying to know my part**

**"The kissing act will be done by Natsu & Lucy" He chuckles a bit**

**I stood thier in fear. I HAD to kiss Natsu. I mean can't I just kill myself. I turn back to Natsu who is jumping with happiness.  
**

**"What the fuck?" I say to him"Gotta make the best out of it KISSING PARTNER" **

**Sounds like he was rubbing it in to me :c**

* * *

**Finally the acts began as Juvia uses her" Love gray-sama" Shitin thing and Erza and Luxus then come on while Erza throws her swords in the air and Luxus shocking them.  
Every other stage act thing went up then it was me and Natsu**

**"C'mon Lucy it won't be so bad!" He laughs as I blush in fear**

**Finally he had grabbed my hands as the crowed wooded and he kissed me right on the lips. Not the check. Not the fore-head. But the lips **

**I began screaming in my head as loud as possible yet no one could hear me**

**"See Lucy! That was not so bad was it!"**

**I looked away angry as hell.**

* * *

**When I woke up in the morning I saw something by my desk. I reach for it as I stretched. **

_Lucy come meet me at the tree at 9:00 at night pleas :)  
_

_It is really important! And it need to be 9:00 SHARP_

_P.S You kissys are good;p_

_Sincerely, Natsu_

**_Shit! Was what I was saying for whole hour...Shit! _**_Shit!_

**_Shit_**

**SHIT!  
It would not get out of my head  
**

**What was he even planning anyway!  
**

* * *

**_Thank you everyone chapter 2 will be uploaded soon! Hope you enjoyed buchies and review favorite or whatever the shittin thing you wan;)  
_**

**_THANK_**

**_YOU_**

**_SO _**

**_MUCH!_**


	2. Chapter 2:Second Natsu

**I was quite shocked at the fact that he could actually write nice. But I decided I would just have to go. But I wondered what he was going to say. I had bad visions in my head of what it might have possibly been. But I could not just NOT go and leave him down in the drain. I felt like I had no choice. **

**When I made it the guild everyone suddenly gathered around me exited for some reason. I had no clue why though until Happy began talking.**

**"Lucy! How was the...KISS!" Happy chuckled **

**"Well yeah...Uhhh" I had no clue what to say  
**

**Natsu jumped behind me looking at me**

**"Hmmmm" He gave me the look**

**"Geez. People these days" I say  
**

**As the crowd faded away upset Natsu gets closer whispering in my ear**

**"Remember... 9:00...Baby" **

**I stood back scared**

**_He didn't sound or seem like him at all and besides why the fuck did he say BABY IN THE MOST FUCKING PERVERTED WAY EVER _ **

**I just walked away from him and continued to the nearest table as he stared at me smirking **

**DOES HE WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!**

**I thought for minute**

**THE WAY...HE IS LOOKING AT ME AND THE WAY HE TALKED TO ME..**

**What the hell was I thinking he was Natsu, I mean why would he even wanna have sex with me in the first place...WE ONLY KISSED! I chuckled to myself  
**

* * *

**Later in the day it was finally time to go home and I really wanted to see what Natsu was going to say. I expected it to be like that one time where he just needed to tell me to get out Virgo to dig that stupid dahm hole to find a stupid dahm pictures. Unfortunately he did find them and they were pictures of mostly Cana when she got drunk and began stripping. The others were just werid smiles taken and all that shit. I was expecting some kind of porn scheme or something. I scuff at that night. As I approach the tree I cross my hands towards him.  
**

**"Lucy...Lets go for a walk" He smiled as he nodded with those devilish eyes the direction**

**I agreed to go and it was pretty awkward since he looked at the ground smiling the whole time. For a moment it got me really worried that he was going to like rape me or something! Wait that's just bullshit **

**"Natsu. The master says we should not be in this forest. It's dangerous. I heard thier was some bad guild or something we should not mess with " We entered the forest thats forbidden **

**"We need to go in here" He looks up at me  
**

**"But WHY ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT THINKING THAT THE MASTER IS GODDAHM WRONG? WERE GOING TO GET KILLED YOU DUMBASS"**

** He grabs my hand and jerks me towards him  
**

**"You just don't get it do you" Natsu smiled more**

**"I hate when people say that" I look down ripping his grip onto me  
**

**"You know I am not the real Natsu. It was trick"He chuckled **

**"Wait...What in the hell?" I look back **

**"You see I can transform into peoples bodies"**

**That's why he did not act or seem like himself lately**

**I thought**

**He grabs both my hands **

**"LET'S GO!" He swings me on his back **

**I scream and push back and forth attempting to kick him. Then I try grabbing my keys. But before I did he ripped the keys off me.**

**"WHERE'S THE REAL NATSU!" I scream**

**"I let my troops let him go just about 10 minutes ago" He laughs harder bringing me through the forest to end up in a big guild called "Blood nother"**

**As he enters he uses his magic to transform into his usual self. He was a big strong man. But only my age still with black hair**

**"So Boss, You think this is a good plan?"**

**"Indeed"**

* * *

**They brought me up so this cold,mysterious and dark room.  
**

**"You see I am Natsu's real rival when we were young. I was his biggest enemy. I thought this would be the best way of taking advantage. By capturing his girlfriend"**

**"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed **

**"Well I know he does really like you. But eh I didn't get you to have sex or anything"  
**

**"Whatever" I ignored him**

**"ANYWAY! I am going to just leave you hear in this room for a couple of days. After Natsu dies I will let you go back to the guild and enjoy his funeral"**

**"DIE!" What was I thinking**

**"Yes Lucy, death he is my rival" He walks out of the room**

**"NATSU IS GONNA BEAT YOU INTO PIECES!"**

**At least I hope so... I had thought to myself  
**

* * *

_**Thank you everyone that was chapter 2. I think the series so far is going okay but ahhhh. Review,favorite or whatever you wanna do :D  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and be patient for chapter 3**_


	3. Chapter 3: Third way out

**After I woke from my small couple hour nap I could hear something strange, a banging on my wall.**

**"Is that what I think it is?" Something sexual came to mind, but I heard a voice I knew**

**"LUCY!" Natsu was hitting the wall**

**"Wait...your lock in too!" The banging stopped **

**"Natsu...what are we going to do...I mean were locked inside here a going to...die" It gave me the shivers**

**"Don't you worry Lucy, I will think of something" Suddenly, the fake Natsu was walking over in my cell and opening it to enter**

**"YOU NEVER LAY A HAND ON LUCY" Natsu screamed**

**I stood in the corner shaking, he toke my celestial spirits, my whip and put me in this small cell!**

**He grabbed me by my hair, just like Gajeel did when he was evil, which brought my memory back, when I kicked Jose in the nuts!**

**"I really...really have to use the bathroom" I looked all worried **

**"Oh..yeah right" he doughty me **

**He began walking out ignoring my request and yet in a way he still fell for it. I kicked...right where it hurt and ran out.**

**"Lucy! Your okay!" He smiled in the caged area **

**I ran over grabbing my keys that were in his pocket and got Virgo to dig him out.**

* * *

_**As we left I realized... He is still alive...he could come back...but if he does I will always have Natsu by my side**_

**I hugged him as tight as I could, smiling **

* * *

_Yes I know it's short, but it is a very,..very! short 3 part series. If you want to check out more NaLu I have a ton more stories of NaLu! Check em'out!_


End file.
